


Obey Me! One Strap To Rule Them All

by VXRIABLE



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asmodeus - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Beelzebub - Freeform, Bondage, Cosplay, Cuffs, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dom to Sub, F/M, Gen, Intense Orgasms, Levi - Freeform, Leviathan - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe a little out of character, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pegging! Mammon, Pegging!Asmo, Pegging!Beel, Pegging!Belphie, Pegging!Levi, Pegging!Lucifer, Pegging!Satan, Satan - Freeform, Slight gender-bend, Top!Reader, asmo, beel - Freeform, belphegor - Freeform, belphie, bottom Obey Me! Brothers, cross-dressing, degradation/praise, gender neutral reader, levi cosplays, mammon - Freeform, switch!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VXRIABLE/pseuds/VXRIABLE
Summary: Literally a compilation of all the (separate) times you pegged the Avatars of the Seven Deadly Sins. I tried my best to do a gender neutral reader, so it's up to you if that phallus is literally attached to you or not.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 352





	1. Take A Break, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED. Lucifer is always stressed out, from Diavolo’s requests, to his incessant brothers, to the piles of work that he must go through daily, on top of attending classes and keeping up his excellent grades. You think he deserves a little break from his.. usual routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW! Just us gently breaking Lucifer. Nothing kinky. Lucifer does call the reader "princess", but I have used that in m/m fics and roleplays before. If it bothers any of you, let me know, and i will change it! Leave me suggestions!

When you were whisked away to the Devildom 9 months ago, you had to admit - you kind of hated Lucifer.

I mean, who are you kidding. You didn't like any of the brothers. They were seven strange men who had kidnapped you and were holding you hostage in a strange place that you had first thought was some sort of cultist haven. As it turns out, they had put you in a school called R.A.D., short for Royal Academy of Diavolo.  
You had thought that that was a little self-centered for Diavolo to name the entire school after himself, but being the ruler of all things sinful and evil, you couldn't argue. You soon found out that he was probably the nicest demon in the Devildom, aside from Beelzebub.

But like I said, that was nine months ago, and times have changed.

Now, you were proud to say you had had a loving relationship with Lucifer for the past three months after you had made a pact with him. Being the Avatar of Pride, he was absolutely confident when he asked you out at one of your dinner dates after school, and ever since then, you hadn't missed a night to sleep with him.

And sleep with him you did.

Almost every night, he took you in a unique way, with positions you didn't know your body could get into. You had never seen that look in his eyes before you slept with him - that crazed, almost feral expression. He would leave hand-prints where he'd spanked you, or held your hips or your throat a little roughly. He left hickies all over your body during his worship, but he liked to put them on your neck so his brothers could see who you belonged to.

He made it clear that even if you had pacts with the other six, you were his, and his alone.  
But, you know that if you were to activate your pact, he would _have_ to obey your every command, and you liked that idea. You liked being able to bring the Avatar of Pride to his knees, whether he liked it or not. But you also didn't want to force him to do anything he didn't want to do - you just aren't like that, and neither is Lucifer. He always made sure to take care of you, kiss you, cuddle you after he had just made sure you wouldn't be walking for a minimum of three days.

So tonight, after you had finished your last class of the day, went back to your room and took a short shower (you were sure you'd be sweating soon enough anyway), you grabbed a few things from your room and dropped them into your bag before heading to Lucifer's room.

You didn't have to knock, as the other brothers were too afraid to simply open Lucifer's door, but you still thought it best to announce yourself.

"Lucy, I'm here!" You heard his muffled rumbly voice tell you to come in, and you quickly slipped into his room and locked the door behind you. To your surprise however, he hadn't changed out of his uniform, and was sitting at his desk against the wall, still working on what looked like homework.

You dropped your bag and walked over behind him, sliding your hands up his back, over his shoulders, and up to tilt his head up. He let out a mix between a satisfied hum and an irate growl, but still accepted it when you leaned over and kissed his lips. As he wordlessly went back to his work, you slid your hands back up to the meaty part of his shoulders and squeezed.  
Lucifer immediately groaned, and you continued, genuinely shocked at how tight and knotted his muscles were here. "Baby, you need to relax more often, why didn't you tell me you were so stressed out?" you asked him softly.

He sighed, dropping his feather pen back into the ink and leaning back in his leather seat a bit. "I didn't want to worry you."  
You couldn't help but smile fondly at that, continuing to dig your fingers into his shoulders, eliciting more and more groans and moans. You liked the way he sounded right now.. You couldn't help but think that his sounds would be similar if you got inside him.

Leaning down to press your lips against the shell of his ear as you continued your massage, you whispered, "You sound really pretty like this, Lucy."

You heard his breath catch in his throat, and his shoulders tensed ever so slightly under your fingers. "Pretty, hm? Aren't you supposed to be the pretty one?"

"Are you lecturing me on gender roles, Lucifer?" You said, trying to sound commanding. Apparently it worked, and he turned his chair to face you, your hands dropping from his shoulders. A smirk danced under his features, but it didn't quite reach his eyes - instead, they were dark, and you knew exactly what that meant.  
"Of course not. I let you be on top all the time, sweetheart." You grinned, putting your hands on your hips.

"Not the kind of topping I was implying."

This seemed to rattle him a bit, his eyes widening as he realized what you meant. He crossed his arms, tilting his head a bit in that cute puppy-dog way you loved. You took this as an opportunity to tease him, stepping forward again to cup his jaw in one hand, making him look up to meet your eyes. He didn't speak as you trailed your lips down from his cheekbone, across his cheeks and jaw where a hint of light-colored stubble threatened to grow, however Lucifer would never allow it.

"What.. are you doing, princess?" He mumbled as you started kissing down his neck, sucking on his skin so you could leave territorial marks of your own.

"I'm gonna make love to you, Lucifer, if that's okay?" Suddenly he jerked, and he had leaned back a bit so your lips no longer touched his neck. His hands were firmly wrapped around your wrists, which had started walking up his thighs. His eyes were wide, but you could see that flicker of anger - his pride his ultimate weakness in this situation.

You pouted, and he softened. "I don't.. I've _never_ -" "I know," you said. "I've thought about it a lot, Lucy.. How handsome you'll look under me, all your strength and pride bared to me. No one else is going to know, especially your brothers. Not Diavolo, not Simeon, no one. It doesn't make you any less of a man - or a demon - if you wanna do it. That's why I didn't use our pact. I wanted you to _want it._ "

You noticed his jaw clench as his dark, blood-red eyes examined your entire body. You could tell he was struggling with his pride, and you kind of liked the way he squirmed. You were more than ready for this.

"O..kay." For the first time since you had been to the Devildom, or so you think, you saw his cheeks flush, and not from exertion or anger - he was embarrassed.  
You held in your squeal as you grabbed the edges of his chair and yanked him toward the bed, making him let out a little chuckle. "Excited now, are we?"

He let out a deep little laugh that sounded like rocks grinding against each other as he let you pull him up to stand before you. He towered over you, but you stood your ground - you were set on fucking him senseless tonight.   
He watched like a hawk as you began unbuttoning his waistcoat, sliding it off his shoulders and neatly hanging it over the back of his chair, to which he let out an appreciative little noise. Ever the tidy man.

Next came his tie - you wanted to blindfold him, but then you wouldn’t see every sweet expression he made. His button-up draped over his waistcoat, and he stood bare-chested before you. You ran your hands up the gentle curves of his abs and pecs, stopping there to pinch his right nipple. He hissed, brows knitting and body jolting slightly, but he didn’t complain.

You did it again, and Lucifer moaned. It was short and quick, like he didn’t mean to, and you grinned. You leaned forward with newfound confidence and put your mouth over his left nipple while your hands blindly worked at his belt. He gasped, body arching toward your mouth as the bud hardened under your tongue. “Don’t tease me,” he managed to growl, but his voice trembled at the end. 

He was breaking.

Ever diligent, you leaned back and smiled at him as you pulled his belt out of the loops, holding his intense gaze. His expression told you to hurry it up, but he made no move to force you. He was waiting.. he wanted to see what you would do.

Not a moment later, he was nude, sitting sprawled on the bed, one leg propped up and lazily brushing his fingers across his tip as he watched you strip. You didn’t make a show of it, too shy and set on seeing him moan your name to bother. Naked and finally prepared, you also grabbed the bottle of lube from your bag and turned to face him.   
  


His eyes immediately dropped between your legs, for he had no shame in such carnal activities. His eyes got round, one thin, black brow twitching up before he met your gaze. “What do you plan on doing with that?” He asked, his tone teasing and light. You crawled on the bed, pushing his leg down and straddling his chest. The closer you got, the more Lucifer seemed to look confused.

”Shut up and suck my cock,” you said, blushing furiously, slipping your free hand in his hair. He immediately got a heated expression, his pride coming back full force. But as he opened his mouth for a rebuttal, you thrusted your hips forward, cock slipping past his lips and causing him to choke a bit. You didn’t move for a moment so he could have the chance to realize what was happening, but he only glared up at you with that sexy hellfire in his eyes.

Soon you began fucking his mouth, and he looked absolutely _beautiful._ He stared up at you the entire time unless he would screw his eyes shut when your cock hit the back of his throat and he would gag. His hands came up to rest on your thighs, and they would squeeze a bit when you needed to pull back. The lewd, hollow gagging sounds of Lucifer swallowing your cock like Beel eating Jello turned you on to no end, especially with the tears beginning to prick at his eyes.

Finally you pulled out of his mouth before you came right then and there, and his head fell back onto the pillow, a bit of drool on his chin and cheeks flushed. “Are you sure you’re not a succubus?” he mumbled, eyes peeking open at you as you crawled down between his legs. He leaned up onto his elbows, expression surprisingly innocent as he waited for your next move. “I’m sure, Lucy. Are you liking it so far..?”

You ran your palms up the inside of his thighs, and he shivers. He nodded, much to your happiness as you cracked open the bottle of lube and poured it on your fingers. “Have you done this before, Lucy?” You asked genuinely, looking up at him. He pressed his lips together in a thin line. "Of course, I fear nothing," he responded. Without another prying word, you gently prodded at Lucifer’s ass, to which he hissed in response. He watched as you slid your finger in all the way to the knuckle, and he shuddered and flopped back on the bed.  
  


You slid it back, then forward and curled it, and your whole body thrummed as he arched up off the bed with a beautiful whimper. “Fuck, Lucifer.. you look so good like this..” He moaned again at the praise, thighs twitching as you added a second finger. When you curled them both against the same spot from earlier, his hips came off the bed. “Fuck.. y/n.. feels so much- better when you do it..” he grunted.

”Yeah..? Poor baby can’t reach very well, hm?” You teased, and when he lifted his head to glare at you, you simply added another finger and shoved them deep inside him, making him cry out. “Oh, fuck.. will you fuck me already? I told you not to tease me,” Lucifer growled, although it had lost its bite. 

You chuckled, rubbing your free hand around the base of his cock and through the soft, dark hair there, but never touching him where his body begged for it. “What’s the magic word?” “Y/n..” he growled, and this time he did have a bite. “Ah ah, that’s not it.” You punctuated your words with another thrust and curl of your three fingers, and he whimpered again, throwing his head back. You didn’t stop, keeping your fingers pressed there and curling them repeatedly. He just kept whining, body twitching and trembling, cock leaking precum.

When his moans got higher in pitch, you pulled out completely, much to his dismay. “Oh fuck- y/n why.. why did you stop.. I was.. so close..” His head lolled around in a daze as you poured more lube on your cock, stroking it to get it coated. You weren’t sure if he noticed the action, but he definitely paused when you pressed the tip against his hole. He clenched around nothing, eyes barely open but peering intently at you.

”Y/n..” he mumbled, reaching down to gently grab your hips. “Please.. fuck me..”

And that was all you needed. You slowly pushed in, Lucifer wincing and hissing at first before they turned into trembling whines and pleas for more. “Oh shit- Y/n more- deeper, fuck, don’t- oh! Don’t stop..” His mouth probably never shut the entire time, back arching as he squirmed under you. He panted heavily, eyes rolling and whines getting needier every time you hit his prostate.   
  


You tried your best to keep your hips angled there, and it seemed to be doing it for Lucifer, but whenever you missed, he would get frustrated and bounce his hips wildly against you. Until he would find it again, and he would cry loud enough you worried someone would hear him even through the spelled walls.

Once he reached for his own cock, bright red and dripping precum, but you smacked his hand away, to which he pouted. “I didn’t say you could touch.” He moaned at your tone, thighs squeezing around your waist as you only began fucking him harder.   
  


Now he really looked gorgeous. His hair was disheveled from you fisting it, his lips were swollen from biting them and from your occasional kisses - you didn’t wanna take your eyes off of him. His cheeks were hot and pink, eyes closed - whenever they opened they would only roll back in his skull or dribble more tears. Suddenly he gripped your thighs, clawing at your skin (thankfully he hadn’t released his demon form) as his hips bucked arrhythmically and his moans somehow got louder, needier.

”Y/n! Y/n! Oohhh fuck! Fuckfuckfuck- yes, oh yes right there- fuck I’m- I’m gonna come I’m gonna come, y/n, y/n-!” His short string of coherency turned into a loud, whiny whimper, his back arching and nails scratching your thighs as you thrusted slow and deep, letting him ride out his orgasm, hips still bucking against you.

Soon after, the room was slightly less heated, and you pulled out of the avatar of pride and went to grab a rag to clean up. He watched you lazily, one eye seeming to close and open before the other. “You look tired, baby.” You leaned down and kissed his lips again, which were soft and red and swollen. He nodded instead of replying, and after putting everything back in your bag, you turned off his desk lamp and crawled into bed with him.   
  
You held him close, his hot breath fanning out on your skin from where his head rested on the center of your chest. You felt happy, seeing Lucifer like that, with his walls down. You ran your fingers through his hair slowly, scratching at his scalp, and soon you could tell by his breathing that he had fallen asleep.

You smile to yourself as the realization hits you. You just fucked Lucifer. And you fell asleep as well with that memory burned into your brain. 


	2. Dumb Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second-born Mammon gets his feelings hurt when his brothers tell him how stupid and useless he is, but when you do it... he likes that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED. TW/CW!! Spanking, praise/degradation kink, BDSM, marking, rough sex, biting.

Outside of Asmodeus, Mammon was surprisingly the most comfortable with his sexual desires. He knew what he wanted, it was asking for it that he was bad at. He couldn’t quite put it into words, especially when he was alone and at your mercy.

He had stripped of his regular clothes, more than comfortable in your presence, leaving himself in a black tee and matching briefs. He’d taken his shoes off at the door, since you two had been trying to best a new side-scrolling game Levi had created. You were comfortable in your silken pajamas, a royal blue collared shirt and loose-hanging drawstring pants with “R.A.D.” embroidered on the chest.

Apparently it turned the white-haired demon on to see you in one of his primary colors, and it went so well with your skin, you knew. You didn’t miss the way his gaze stayed on your ass when you got up to make more popcorn (which he was hogging). He paused the game for the second time as you rocked over on your hip to grab the bag of candy from too far away, putting your ass on full display for him.

He swallowed, and you heard it as you leaned back up and handed the bag to him. He took it in a daze, those blue eyes with honey-gold flecks glazed over. “You okay, Monie?” you ask, tilting your head a bit. You knew exactly what was wrong with him, as he wasn’t doing a good job at hiding the erection growing in his pants. But it was fun to toy with the avatar of greed and his false confidence.

He cleared his throat, blinking the haze off of his eyes as he truly focused on you, offering a sheepish smile that made you want to give him things. “Yea, I’m great, babe, nothin’ wrong over here,” he replied. He was usually confident in asking for sex, so you wondered what has him so nervous. He reaches for the controller, but you stop him with a palm on his hand.

Mammon freezes, your hand now lacing between the long fingers of his right. He followed the curves of your body as you straddled his lap, and - like the beautiful, sweet moron he is - still grasped the bag of sweets between you two as he stared up at you. You glanced down, making a pointed expression toward his crotch, and he blushed. “Quit starin’ at it and do somethin’. I know ya’ knew all night.”

You hummed, tracing your free hand along his tight, sharp jawline as his ocean-blue angel eyes memorized your features. That was one thing you loved about him - his eyes. They weren’t demon eyes like the rest of the brothers - they were still the eyes of an angel. You sighed, plucking the bag of candy from his left hand with a little smirk and setting it down beside you two. “Mammon,” you purred, and he closed his eyes, head wobbling like he was sleepy.

”I know there’s something you’re not telling me, Monie,” you said, and his eyes flew open. “Uh, heh.. Whaddya talkin’ about babe?” You crawled off of his lap and stood, but he only gazed up at you, awaiting whatever was to come. You pressed one hand on the bed to balance yourself, and as his brows knit in confusion, you lifted your socked foot and pressed his sheathed cock down.

He gasped, hands flying to grip at your calf and body hunching forward, but he didn’t move to push you away. Instead, he didn’t move at all, like he was waiting for more, and you gave him just that. Pushing against him again, he let out a pathetic mewl as you gripped his hair and made him look up at you. “Strip.”

Thankfully, you didn’t have to ask him twice as he scrambled to his feet and started taking his clothes off. As he did so, you stripped down to your underwear, preparing yourself and grabbing a pair of fuzzy black cuffs that wouldn’t cut into his skin, tossing a bottle of lube on the bed for later use. “On your knees, baby,” you said softly, a domineering tone hiding under your seductive sweetness.

Mammon immediately obeyed as you turned a single lamp on, brightening the room enough to see him clearly, but not too bright to scrutinize. “Now,” you began, crouching behind him. He shivered under your touch, the spot between your legs pulsing with the soft noises he made. You trailed your fingertips down his shoulders and across the beautiful, tawny brown skin of his back. Ever so lightly, you traced the white, opaque lines of his demonic tattoos, which glowed a bit and seemed to tremble under your hot touch.

You softly kissed his shoulder, and he let out a sigh. “Babe..” he murmured, head lolling as your hands found their way down his arms. “What..?” you teased, “You still haven’t told me what you’re hiding, Mammon.”

He only groaned in response, clearly frustrated as you ignored his twitching cock, instead trapping his hands behind his back with those fuzzy cuffs. “Ooh, kinky,” he said with a wiggle of his brows. You smirked - that was probably the least kinky thing you had in mind for him.

You once again stepped around to face him, using the bed as support and pressing his cock between your foot and his stomach. He lurched again, and you watched his shoulders ripple in a futile attempt to grab your leg. He moaned when you did it again.

And again. And again.

” _Oh_ , oh.. fuck.. b-babe-“

You found Mammon absolutely stunning, powerful, dark thighs tensing and quivering around your foot. It was like you were hypersensitive there. You could feel every pulse of arousal, every heartbeat, every vein in his pretty, weeping cock. The tip was swollen and bright red whenever your foot slipped and you would catch a glance. He would whine like a dog when that happened, but he seemed otherwise content, head resting against your knee. His mouth was open and expression tight, clearly trying to discreetly get more friction than you were providing.

”Why’d you stop? Oh, babe, come on, don’t make me beg," he said when you lifted your foot from his groin.

You arched a brow, and his face fell. His eyes zeroed in on the dick flush against your groin, long, but not girthy enough to hurt him. You thought he might have played with himself before, since he was “The Mammon” and nothing scared him, but you were grateful for the size.

You watch, calculating as his eyes traced the shape, the slight curve, the balls that made his mouth water, and he swallowed.

”Why don’t you suck me off, sweetheart?” You said menacingly. He stared at you dumbfounded, looking around the room blankly. “Are you playin’ some kind of.. prank on me?” True, you had just brought him to the edge of sweet release, got right up to the brink and.. stopped. You sighed, realizing he wasn't going to cooperate so willingly. Grabbing his striking white hair in a fist, you jerked him closer toward your cock, shoving it against his cheek and throwing him off balance so all his weight was pressed against you.

You liked that feeling.

”Ah, fuck, babe are-“

That’s all he got out before you shoved your dick down his throat. Mammon gagged at the sudden intrusion, and he made a face like he wanted to say something. You ignored it, instead thrusting your hips gently into his mouth. He crawled forward on his knees to get more comfortable, closing his lips around it and watching you with those piercing eyes. He got used to it pretty quickly, and you didn’t even have to hold onto him as he bobbed his head with vigor.

Every now and then you would touch the back of his throat, making him gag around you, but it felt too good to be in such a position of power with the demon. “You’re such a slut, Mammon.. look at you, getting drool everywhere.” You tested the waters, unsure if he would respond well to the degrading. You couldn't count on both your hands how many times you had caught Mammon crying over Lucifer's punishments or his brothers' mean jeers. To your surprise, he keened with your dick in his mouth, eyes fluttering.

”Ohhh, you like that huh? Get all upset when your brothers call you scum, but you like it when I tell you you’re a dumb little slut?” He moaned louder this time, brows knit in pleasure and frustration. He stared up at you, pupils blown and eyes incredibly round, and you noticed his tan thighs squeeze toward each other. “How nasty, my sweet little Mammon breaks down with a little bit of name-calling. Silly pup,” you continued, thrusting into his mouth a little harder.

Eventually you were finished fucking his throat raw, and decided it was time for the main course. “Up, on the bed. I want your pretty ass up begging for me to fuck it,” you said before he could recover from gasping in the breaths he so desperately missed. He scrambled like an over-excited dog up onto the bed, flopping himself forward on his face with his hands behind his back and ass on full display when you pulled his briefs down and off his legs.

He was beautiful.

Gorgeous, rippling brown skin everywhere, the bottoms of his feet a little lighter. You could see the ridges of muscles in his thighs and loved the way he hummed with excitement when you squeezed his ass, demon tattoos glowing and dimming with each fleeting touch. His body was squishy and muscular all at once, ass plush and ready to be marked. You slapped him once, and his whole body jolted, darker-skinned hole puckering with the shock.

”Ah shit.. ya' hit like a bitch,” he challenged, well aware you wouldn’t back down. You hit him again, harder, and the slap rang out through the room. He yelped, lips parting, and you did it again. You kept doing it until both cheeks of his ass was turning a deep red and he was bouncing on his knees with need.

”Come on, touch me, do something, fuck!” He cried, untouched dick swinging between his legs, precum dribbling from it. You took note that demons held more capacity for.. bodily fluids than humans. “What do you want me to do, baby?” You asked, feigning innocence as you palmed at his bruising ass cheek. He growled, tattoos lightening for just a moment. “Fuck.. will you.. fuck me..?” When you didn’t move, he continued, more desperate now.

”Please, baby, I need ya’ to fuck me.. touch me, stick that.. thing.. inside me, anything, I’m begging ya’ here, come on..” In his cries, you had opened the bottle of lube you had tossed on the bed earlier and smothered a finger in it. His words stopped dead in his throat when your cold, wet finger pressed against his hole. It’s like he was on the edge of his seat.

After a bit of teasing, you slowly slid that finger inside him down to the knuckle with barely any resistance. You still allowed him to clench and get used to it before you moved it back and forth, and the way he moaned was nothing but music to your ears.

 _”Ohhhh, fucking hell,”_ he said, body shuddering as you gently fucked him with one finger. His back arched up and down, hips pressing back on your finger as a means to force more of you inside him. “More..”

”Look at you, already begging for more? You wanted to be filled up so badly, didn’t you? You filthy bitch.” He only groaned in response, a second lubed finger sliding inside of him. This time, you scissored them as you thrusted, and this seemed to drive him insane.

”Fuck! Oh my- shit shit.. _OH_!” That cry was whinier than the rest, and he trembled when you pulled your fingers back to lube up a third. You had curled your fingers down - and grazed his prostate in the process. With three fingers stretching him, he was in the Celestial Realm again. He moaned and cried and bucked his hips when it felt like too much, your degrading as relentless as your pressing against his sensitive gland. You realized why Lucifer's punishments were often so extraordinary - the pride that comes from Mammon's reactions alone is enough to fuel your fire.

”Fucking little whore.. such a needy slut and I’ve only got my fingers inside you. I wonder what Lucifer would think of you like this? Begging and sucking on my fingers like the hungry little fuckhole you are?” He let out a long groan at that, and you checked to make sure he hadn’t come.

Not yet.

”Please.. I wanna cum.. your little slut.. your- AHNGGHHH!”

If the walls weren’t soundproof in every room, you’d be dead, and by Mammon’s hand. You pressed and brushed against his prostate with almost every other thrust into him, but it wasn’t enough. “Ahhh.. fu- oh! Fuck me! Ple-hh-ease.. fuck me, y/n, shit, fuck.. oh yes yes- that feels s-so good!”

You reached under him, grabbing his rock hard, leaking cock and squeezing at the base to cut off his impending orgasm, making him _writhe_ in pleasure and agony.

He slumped when you let go of him and pulled your sopping fingers out, using them to lube up your cock, and adding more just for good measure. “You want my cock, baby?” You cooed, stroking along his lower spine, causing him to shiver. “Yes! Yes, please..” he said, nodding.

You poked at his asshole, which pulsed in response. He held still as you slowly, gently pushed yourself in, letting out a shaky breath when your hips were flush against his ass. “Fucking hell..” he moaned against the sheets. “Feel okay? Does it hurt?”

You couldn’t help but check up on him. “No, no, please.. fuck me, I- I want it..”

”My pretty little Monie,” you cooed as you pulled your hips back and slammed them forward. This made his back arch up, and before he could relax again, you had repeated the action. You didn’t stop, slow, hard thrusts making his body shake with each one.

”Fuck! Y/n, y/n ple- ah! Right there..” he whimpered, turning and squirming at the intensity. You were doing a good job, you knew, by the bouncing and twitching of his cock at least. His hands, still cuffed behind his back, were gripping so desperately at the opposite forearm that his skin around his grip was lightening. “Ohh, you like a big dick in your ass, don’t you, Mammon?” He replied with another whimper, and you emphasized with another, faster thrust. “Pretty little fucking whore.. fuck.. getting all whiny and needy for my dick, huh?”

”Yes, yes, _yeeeeeeesssss_...” You fucked him mercilessly into the bed until he fell apart beneath you. “Fuck! Y-y/n I’m gonna come- gonnacomegonnacome-“ You thrusted erratically, using his hips as leverage. Mammon cried out, turning his head just in time to muffle it into the pillow as cum spurted from his cock, the appendage jerking with each wave of the sticky substance.

But you weren’t done.

You pulled out with a lewd wet suction noise and flipped him over, knees bent up, making sure to miss the cooling puddle of his own mess. He had a blissed out expression, cheeks flushed brightly, pupils blown. You loved it, but your plan was to ruin him. “Babe.. what- oh!”

You jerked into him again, slipping in easily now that he was ready for you. He gasped and tensed, neck muscles straining in a muted cry. His hands were still cuffed, underneath him now, legs gripping around your thighs as you fucked into him relentlessly. If you looked close enough, you swore you could see his stomach poke out a bit with each snap of your hips, but maybe it was just his reflexes as he choked on his own tongue.

Nothing he said was quite coherent, except the moans and whimpers of approval whenever you spoke to him. “Yes, yes, that’s my dirty little slut, taking my big cock in that tight little ass of yours..” Mammon moaned. “..oh you’re so pretty, such a good little fuckhole for me, Monie..” He cried out again.

His rapid panting and whines got higher in pitch, eyes rolling around in his head like two marbles in an otherwise empty jar. His hips bucked against you, but you didn’t stop him as he chased his next orgasm.

With his sensitivity, this one was more intense than the first, his mouth open in a silent scream, a few tears rolling down his temples, and back arched up as far as it could go. His hips weren’t even touching the bed, his legs fully supporting all of his lower body weight. Strings of hot cum slithered up his chest and down his sides - you were surprised he had that much left in him.

He finally slumped again, panting heavily and ass clenching around you, his breath stuttering in little hiccups and head lolling about. You gently pulled out, but he was too far gone to seem to notice. His legs were open and lax, and you went to clean him up and the bed before rolling him (which he didn’t help with) to remove the cuffs, kissing hi s lips or his body every opportunity you got.

He huffed, flopping on his back, one arm draped over his stomach, eyes closed. “So I guess we’re not finishing that game tonight?” You said, idly gesturing toward the still paused screen as you snuggled him close to you. He planted his head on your thigh where you could scratch his head until he fell asleep there. He scoffed, rolling his head to look up at you and peel one eye open.

”No, I don’t think so, babe.”


	3. Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so you like Ruri-chan, Leviathan? Well have you ever cosplayed as her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED. CW! Cross-dressing, feminization, praise kink, multiple orgasms, masturbation, overstimulation.

Mid-spring, and Levi’s birthday was fast approaching. The other men didn’t seem to care too much, although Asmodeus was plotting something - probably that would embarrass Levi.

You on the other hand, are far more considerate. It took you almost three days to hunt down a seller, and almost all of March to actually find the address in the Devildom. Eventually, you got back to your dorm, gift-wrapping the paperback “Limited 15th Anniversary Edition of _The Magical Ruri Hanai: Demon Girl.”_  
  
On the day of, you trekked to Levi’s room, a plethora of small gifts from the other boys sitting outside his door. Mammon, of course, had only gotten a card, the cheap bastard. There was a box of Levi’s favorite candies, and a box of his favorite pizza which you knew was from Beel, since there were eight of them stacked there.

It was still early, but you knew your boyfriend better than to think he was asleep. Leviathan hates to admit it, but he loves all the attention, gifts, and praise he receives on his "birth"day. You gently knocked, and when there was no answer, you knocked again. “Levi?” You called.

Something clattered inside, and you heard panicked stumbling around the room. What the hell was he doing that he was like this all of a sudden, you wondered. “Just a sec!” he called, more clambering about inside.

You sighed. You were his lover, his otaku-baby, _his_ in general - what could he possibly want to hide from you? With that thought making you a little angry, you activated your pact with Levi. “Leviathan, open this door right now.”

All noise stopped, and you heard soft footsteps toward the door. Levi opened it, the door opening just enough for his body to be visible before the pact disengaged, his task complete. His face was beet red, but that’s not what caught your attention.

He was in cosplay. And not just any cosplay, but Ruri-chan cosplay, the same protagonist of the very manga you held in your hands. He had the white-to-pink fluffy skirt and matching top, although the back seemed to be unzipped and one side was hanging down off his shoulder. He seemed to have gotten one of the thigh-high socks off, but the other was wrinkled up around his knee, which was trembling slightly.

You didn’t get the chance to say anything before he grabbed you by your arm and yanked you inside, shutting the door behind you with a slam. “You can’t say anything to my brothers or- o-o-o-or I’ll kill you!” You knew that was an empty threat now that you had started dating, since he would never purposefully hurt you, and slowly approached his slightly shaking form.

”I won’t tell anyone baby. In fact, I think you look really pretty.. It makes me wanna do some pretty naughty stuff to you.” He scowled, seeming to realize what you were up to. “No, no, no, no. I am not doing anything embarrassing or scarring for you in this cosplay.” “Ah, well. That’s too bad,” you said dismissively, “I guess I’ll keep this 15th Anniversary Limited Edition of TMRH:DG for myself.. I suppose I could buy myself a console and play it, but...”

”NO!” Suddenly he was at the door, scaled tail flicking angrily behind him and palm pressed against the reinforced wood. His horns and tail were disappearing fast though, and his body visibly relaxed. “S-sorry, I.. you wouldn’t do that.. would you? Please.. You.. You got me the 15th Anniversary Edition.. Isn't this like- super super rare?”

”Yes, it took me basically an entire month to find and buy one. but you already knew that, Levi. Anyways, I think you look really cute.” He shifted on his feet at that, and you set the gift manga down to reach down and pull the loose sock back up, hugging his pale thigh, ghostly lit by the blue glow of his room. “Besides, I’ve had you do some ‘feminine’ things before, haven’t I? And I didn’t judge you.”

He huffed, puffing out his cheeks, and you turned to search for and quickly find the discarded sock. You crouched in front of him, and he used the door for balance so he could hold his foot up for you quite daintily. His face was still beet red - you were afraid capillaries had burst in his cheeks. You slid the sock up his leg, gently kissing up his thigh in the process and making him chuckle.

”I’m not an actual princess, y’know?” he scoffed. “You are to me, maybe.. did you think about that? You’re pretty like one.. my pretty Levi..” His hand came up to cover his face, but you knew if he could blush any harder he would explode. This was not his first time reversing the top/bottom dynamic with you, but this was his first time in a dress for you, and you were living for it.

You kissed the inside of his thigh right above the edge of the sock, causing him to whimper in that cute little shy way he does. His middle two fingers on his left hand were split over his eye where both hands still laid, so he could peek at you as you kissed your way past the hem of his skirt. You stopped before you got to the edge of his briefs, which were pushed up a bit to hide under the skirt.

You spied the small tent there, slowly growing as you stood back up. Locking the door, you grabbed his wrists, tugging gently until he revealed his face. He was wearing a bit of makeup, which sparkled and looked pretty ethereal in the blue glow of his aquarium of a room, making his eyes look like they were liquid gold.

His darkened and heavy-with-lust eyes watched intently as you moved away to search the closet of his room, pulling out a box where you kept all of your toys - being his significant other, you had found out just how freaky the Avatar of Envy was, and decidedly moved all of your “freaky things” into his bedroom. You were also absolutely positive that he used some of it on his own. “What are you looking for?” he asked, and you heard the creak of his bed as he sat on it behind you.

Almost as soon as he said that, you found what you were looking for. You turned with it in your hand, a triumphant grin on your face. You held a large wand vibrator of decent weight, one that plugged in, so you knew it could get aggressive. His eyes glinted as he stared at you move to plug it into the surge protector by his bed, having to unplug a glowing anime figure nightlight on his desk to free up a spot to do so.

”Uh.. y/n... What exactly did you want me to do while I’m.. i-in cosplay..?” Levi asked softly, mauve fringe obscuring his left eye from you now. “I just want you to put on a little show for me, sweetheart!” you said, way too cheerfully as you dug your human phone out of your bag. “Where’s that pretty tail, Levi?”

He quite literally glowed at the praise, demon tattoos appearing with a vengeance and his long, serpentine tail curling around his side and up to the back of your thighs. You stepped toward him and grabbed it with your free hand - the one not holding your phone - stroking it with the direction of the scales. He shuddered, watching you with hands tucked between his thighs. You had never gone out of your way to touch it, since he was usually in his human form, but he seemed to react positively to the physical affection.

”Feel nice, princess?” you asked, setting your phone down to card your fingers through his muted lavender hair and reveal his pale forehead. He nodded, eyes fluttering lazily as he look up at you and leaned his head into your hand, seeking more of your touch. _How pathetic,_ you thought. _He already looks good enough to eat._

You gently pushed him down onto his back, and, obedient as always, he righted himself so he was laying on the bed correctly, tail curling and flicking excitedly beside him. You crawled on the bed as well, lifting his legs so they were bent on either side of you as you crawled between them. “What are we doing, babe..?” Levi chuckles out at you a little nervously, leaning up on his elbows to watch.

You held a finger over your hand to shush him, and he stayed quiet as you trailed your hands up his thighs, scattered with occasionally shaven blond hairs. You were barely touching him, making his quiver as the sensitive skin of his thighs reacted. Your fingers walked up his thighs, across his hips, and hooked around his briefs' waistband - which, not to your surprise, were covered in manga snippets - to shimmy them down and off of his long legs, which he immediately closed. You gave him a soft but reprimanding look, and he hesitantly opened them back up.

Each time you saw the elusive dick of your boyfriend (as many times as you had seen it, he still gets shy about it), it still amazes you that a man of his stature could be so.. impressive. This time, he must have really gotten into character or on a whim, had cleanly shaven every centimeter of the area. You noticed a small, red and slightly irritated nick dangerously close to the base of his manhood, and leaned down to kiss it. It must have been relatively fresh, because he hissed softly. "Sorry, baby.. You look so good like this.." you muttered, and his face broke out in a shy little smile.

”Get on with it already,” he muttered above you, avoiding eye contact. And he was right - he was rock solid just from your touches and hot breath nearby, from the sexual tension in the room. You shook your head, and he shivered when you wrapped your hand around your cock. “I want you.. to fuck yourself.. with your tail. Got it?”

”Wh-whaa..? Mmm..” His eyes drooped as you stroked him, mouth open so your drool could help your hand slide and not cause him any further pain. “I said..” you continued, trailing your free hand down his tail, which twitched under your touch. “I want you to fuck that pretty little ass with your tail. And I’m gonna record, until you come so hard you see stars. Okay, princess?” The relaxed tone like you two were simply discussing headcanons for an anime made him relax further, the demon melting into the mattress a bit.

You were now hovered over him, and he looked small underneath you like this, hands clasped together and big, tangerine-colored eyes sparkling up at you, collarbones prominent against the skin that never saw the light of day. He looked so pure and innocent beneath you, even though you knew he held a lecherous heart.

Still pumping his cock in your hand, you leaned down to kiss him, thin, but perfect-for-you lips returning it with vigor. His hands came up to rest on your waist, before he grabbed the shirt of your R.A.D. uniform and tugged it from the waistband of your bottoms, sliding his cool hands up your stomach and around to your back. However, it was short-lived as you felt his hips jerk, his eyes squeezed shut with a soft whimper.

”Already so close? We just started, my pretty little Leviathan..” He whined, hands hovering over his mouth in shame. He was easy, especially when he was needy and sensitive, but.. that was perfect for your plans. “C-come-“

He didn’t get to finish as he.. well.. _finished_ all over your hand, but you didn’t stop. “Y/n- Oh shit, y/n, y/n, it’s.. it’s sensitive, please..” He thrashed and squirmed and bucked, but he was hard again before you stopped, and his body sagged. “I hate you.”

”You love me,” you sang, skipping around off the bed to grab the vibrator and your phone, setting it up to record the scene. “What did I tell you to do?” you asked, voice suddenly menacing and making him go rigid. He didn’t reply, instead obeying your earlier command and positioning his tail between his legs. He grabbed a bottle of lube with Japanese writing all over it in bright, colorful letters, and smeared it all over the tip of his tail before quite literally slithering his way inside himself.

"Ooooh, _fuck,_ " he moaned, thighs tensing. You rubbed the tip of the vibrator against the tip of his cock while it was off, teasing him with a bit of friction as he opened himself up over his own tail. You waited until he was fully thrusting back and forth, face flushed in pleasure, hips bucking when he brushed his prostate, before you turned the wand on. He choked, inhaling his own spit as his hips tightened up at the sudden wave of vibrations.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohf-" All of Levi's words strung together, a mix of coherency and pure bliss when the vibrator would rub against a sensitive spot. His tail stuttered at first, but soon he was chasing desperately after his own release. Hands fisting in his skirt, he pleaded and begged, even though his orgasm was half his responsibility. "Oh for Diavolo's sake, oh shit.. oh oh oh.. Please- please.. *gasp* oh I'm gonna come, I'm-"

Once again, his orgasm cut him off, and as you didn't lift the vibrator from him, but instead trapped his cock between it and his navel, he thrashed and screamed. Your hand slipped more than once, but you couldn't hold back the giggles each time it made contact again and he would jerk, whole body shaking. His head was thrown back in absolute bliss, his tail fucking him like it had a mind of it's own.

Finally you let him free, vibrator off of his bright red tip. His body sagged and twitched, tail still looped around him and shoved in his own ass. "I didn't tell you that you could stop, Levi." Your tone was so commanding, it was almost like you activated your pact again when he immediately started thrusting into himself again, letting out strangled moans and whimpers. Something must have snapped in you, because before you knew it, you had the vibrator rubbing up and down the underside of his shaft at an even higher setting.

" _Y/N!!"_ He cried, over and over, hands white-knuckle-tight in the sheets as he fucked himself. He was clearly brushing his prostate, with only the whites of his eyes visible whenever they opened and body in the middle of convulsions. It didn't seem like anything he did was under his control anymore, body oversensitive and pleading to both stop and keep going. He was crying, and at this point, the only thing making it clear that he wasn't in pain were the occasional, "Yes! Yeeeeesss.." he would let out.

His breath picked up again, his body twisting and trying to close in on itself. His head rolled side to side, his moans and cries all garbled together and hands incredibly tight in the pillow he rested on. "Y/n, _FUCK!_ " He didn't swear often, but the overstimulation made his mind foggy, only worsening when he came all over himself a third time.

When he was finished, body twitching in the afterglow, you gently grabbed his tail, slowing down then turning off the vibrator. His body still twitched and tensed, pulsing in time with your racing heartbeat. Slowly, his tail retracted, and the soft glow of his skin died when he dismissed every part of his demon form.

He still hadn't opened his eyes, or even moved a millimeter by the time you had cleaned up everything, turned off your recording (which you would most definitely be watching on repeat as a nightly ritual), and even dragged all of his birthday presents into his room. It wasn't breakfast time yet, but you figured the boys would allow their birthday brother to sleep in. You coddled Levi against your chest, his breathing still unsteady and his lungs stuttering, leg twitching.

"Happy Birthday, princess," you said softly against his hair. His reply came in a soft snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said I said girlfriend in here, the way I panicked- Please let me know if there are any more mistakes!


	4. For Research!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan comes to you with.. an odd request. He tells you it's for research, for a spell! Well, that does seem a lot like him.. You guess it doesn't hurt to help him out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW! Fingering, drug use, excessive/ multiple orgasms, blink and you'll miss the dacryphilia, overstimulation.

The library was currently your favorite place to hide out in the Devildom. You would absolutely _never_ find Mammon or Asmodeus there. If Belphie was present, he didn't make himself known as he was probably asleep in a corner. Beel occasionally came in to study, and you and Satan would together help him with his Potions. Lucifer only came in to make sure none of his brothers were up to no good, and usually if it were in the library, you and Satan could keep them under control. And of course, Levi never left his room.

You could sit back, relax in the quiet ambiance of the library, inhaling the sweet scent of scented candles and thousand-year-old books, and-

"Y/n?" Satan politely interrupted your reading. His blond head had peeked around the edge of one of the shelves that you hid between.  
"What's up, Satan?" you replied. He didn't make a move to step fully around the bookshelf, and with further inspection, he actually looked.. _disheveled._ Satan never left his room without his every fiber exactly where it was supposed to be. His cheeks were flushed, and he held a mysterious-looking book in his arms.

He looked around before he answered, which only made you worry more. "Satan what's wrong?" you insisted, lowering your voice, even though there probably wasn't anyone around anyways. He gestured for you to follow him, so you packed up your bag and did exactly that.

He towered over you, just like the majority of the demons and angels you had met here, as he guided you into his personal nook of the library. Only Satan and beings that he had allowed in were even able to see it - to any others, the two of you were walking right through a bookshelf. He kept extra books of his personal collection here, and a plush, expensive-looking futon with a few pillows on it where he could relax and read to his heart's content. There was also an apothecary station and a set of wands, all different shapes, sizes, and materials, neatly hung on the wall just above it.

This is where Satan _experimented._

As soon as you were both under cover of secret room, he spun around to face you, chest full of nervous air. "I need you.. to do something very.. um.. _different,_ from what we usually do in this room." What you usually did literally consisted of watching him read or tinker with different potions or spells, which you always giggled at when they blew up in his face or turned one of you into some odd creature.

"It's for a spell!" he blurted out, as if you had thought any differently. He was really beginning to freak you out.. what could he be so nervous to ask you to do for him?

"Oookayyy.. What do you need me to do?" you asked warily. His cheeks only seemed to darken further.

"I need you to stick this-" he held up a small wad of glowing blue.. _stuff_ \- "in my.. a-ass.."

You couldn't take it. You doubled over cackling, all the breath from your lungs having sneakily escaped and leaving you gasping and wheezing. "You _WHAT? AHHHH HAHAHAHAHA!!"_ In response, you felt the heady presence of Satan's demon form, thickening the atmosphere in the room to a near suffocating level, if only for a few moments. A warning. Eventually you calmed down a bit, smile still on your face, but when you looked up, Satan was still standing there, as serious as ever, and almost looked angry with you.

You definitely didn't want the Avatar of Wrath angry at you.

"Wait, you're serious?" "Yes, I'm serious!" he hissed, brows knitting at you. "I'm testing something, and I can't.. I can't do it myself." "What the hell are you testing that you need me to shove something up your ass?" you said, incredulously. He had asked you for some odd things before, but never.. this.  
"Don't- say it like that, you're.. ugh, you're so _infuriating._ Please, will you just- help me?"

You couldn't resist that begging puppy-dog look he would have claimed to never have if you called him on it.

So this was how you ended up with your lubed up finger (some potion he had just _handy_ ) up Satan's ass. He was perched on the futon length-ways, face smushed against a pillow on the armrest, bare ass up in the air facing you, and the pants of his R.A.D. uniform pooled around his ankles. He looked.. gorgeous like this, if you were going to be honest. You kind of wished he made these requests more often.

"Okay, n-now just.. push it.. deeper.. l-like that.." Satan muttered soft, guiding words like this against the pillow, his deep voice muffled, and about one octave higher than usual. You did as he said, the sticky glob of glowing stuff pushing inside of him at the tip of your finger. You could feel it dissolving against the heat and wet flesh of his insides. Assuming that dissolving it was the goal and that maybe this would help, you curled your finger, only for Satan to let out a cry that almost sounded pained.

"Oh shit, are you okay? Sorry, I was try-" "Do it again," he panted, voice tremulous as he was refusing to look back at you. You felt his walls clench around your finger. Tilting your head, you repeated the action, and he keened under your touch, thighs trembling slightly. "Did that.. feel good?" you edged, feeling like you were about to fall of a wobbling tightrope. He didn't reply, so you did it again, the glob almost completely dissolved. He was just a pitch or two away from a scream this time, back arching and face contorting in what you knew was pleasure now.

 _Wow, this asshat just wanted me to fuck him,_ you thought absently.

"What's this thing supposed to do anyways, make it feel better?" you asked casually, as if you weren't massaging his butt cheek with your free hand as your occupied finger glided back and forth inside him. “Y-yeah..” he mumbled into the pillow, looking like he was on his ascension back to the Celestial Realm. “Testing a.. nmgh!.. drug..” “A.. drug?”

Through his incoherence and increasingly blissful moans, he slowly explained that it was like an ecstasy drug, meant to heighten your senses and make sex.. well. Asmo had supposedly asked him for it, to supposedly spice up his sex life, but if that were the case.. why were you doing this? He could have let Asmodeus test it, as you knew he would've done it in a heartbeat. “AHHHUUGHHH...” Satan cried into the armrest, his entire body trembling. He wasn’t the type to swear, but he let them out now.

You were going at a slow pace, curling your (now two) fingers inside of him with each push, each one making his hips jerk. His cock swung, untouched between his legs, getting slick precum all over his creamy thighs. “Oh, oh, shit. Ohhh.. y/n.. oh wow..” You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing under your breath at his prattling, but he was too lost in - well, ecstasy - to notice and reprimand you.

”Oh, I’m gonna come!” he cried, eyes rolling back and arms tightening to a death grip around his pillow, cock jerking as he released himself all over the futon. His body didn’t stop jerking as your fingers slowed. “Please.. don’t stop.. I- I need.. need more- aghh fuck!” With his soft pleas, you shoved your two fingers back inside him, knuckle deep. “You’ve never asked for more when we’re doing it..” you mentioned in a pout. Yes, you have had sex with Satan before. It was a bit disappointing to have him here, begging for more because of a drug. His back was arched, drawing your eyes to the pronounced dip of his spine and ridges of his muscles.

With newfound vigor, you held his hip with one hand, and started violently fucking him with those two evil little fingers. “Ahh! Fuckfuckfuck- Nnggggghhhhh! Ah, ah, yes, yes yes yes!” He was drooling onto the pillow, hips bucking back against your hand and hole clenching non-stop around you. It’s like this wasn’t Satan anymore, and instead an incubus had invaded his body, using it to fill all of Satan’s deepest desires. “Ohhhh fuuuuck- I- ahhh- ohyesyesyesyesyesye-“ He didn’t even take a breath before he was coming again, wave after wave of the stuff, and his whimper sounding truly pained this time, as he made a fist and smacked against the pillow, but you didn’t stop your ministrations inside him.

The waves began back to back, cum bursting out of him like he was a volcanic sex-machine. His whimpers and whines and trembling didn’t stop either, his hands were crushing the armrest of the futon, they were holding it so tight. His spine was in a tight C-shape, but he managed to fuck back on your fingers effectively enough. He was crying now, full, ugly sobbing, but his words claimed you weren't hurting him. “YES! OH MY- FUCK! YES YES! Y/N! Y/N! DON’T STOP, OH PLEASE DON’T STOP!!” Asmo would be proud, truly.

Satan’s body arched in a cat-like pose as he orgasmed yet again, although at this point you weren’t sure where one stopped and the other began. “I can’t.. can’t s-stop- Ahh!” His eyes were wrenched shut, brows knit but curved upward in pleasure. He was sweating and shaking like a leaf, the endless orgasm seeming to exhaust him as more and more cum pooled between his knees, on his stomach, and on the futon. To say it was inhuman of him.. it wasn’t even demon level. He had never done something like that before, and it quite literally drained him of all energy.

”Y/n..” he mumbled, just before his face went lax and he collapsed sideways on the futon. You gasped, the movement yanking your fingers out of him with a squelch. You quickly wiped off your hand and shook his shoulder. “Satan? Satan!” He didn’t respond, cheeks bright red. His cock was half-hard and _still_ leaking onto the black material, and his thighs were coated. It had a very faint blue glow to it.

You scoffed. The demon had exhausted himself and passed out from the amount of orgasms his fancy drug had given him. You leaned down and kissed his forehead, then began searching the secret room for stuff to clean him up with, and maybe find more of whatever he had just used.

You two were definitely doing that again.


	5. The Narcissistic Fifth-Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus has always been confident in himself.. or so it seems. When he suddenly gets upset during sex, things take a turn, and Asmo ends begging for your affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW! Pretty wholesome. Minor dacryphilia - Asmo is sad boy. Please send him cheek kisses and give him a cupcake next time you see him.

"Fuck, fuck! Yeah, Asmo, Asmo, right there, fuck-" You whined and whimpered underneath the Avatar of Lust as he expertly ground his hips into yours. Asmodeus was good at sex - a god, even, if you dare. He was well aware that every body was different, and he took his time exploring what made you squirm, what made you cry. What made your body sing and convulse. And what you didn't like. He was very careful and methodical when it came to sex with you.

At least, it was like that at first.

Lately he's gotten a little aggressive, more like how you'd think Lucifer would have sex with you. He doesn't take his time, kiss you before and after as much as he used to. You knew something was wrong. He didn't really seem to be into having sex with you anymore. You were afraid you were doing something wrong, and it was affecting your relationship, but it was like he wasn't affected at all outside of the bedroom.

He was totally normal in class.

What was wrong with him? Or.. what was wrong with you?

As he hovered over you, his face was twisted in a strange expression, one that didn't look like pleasure to you. It looked more like he was trying not to cry. "Asmo, stop.." He immediately did as you asked, choking out a grunt as he pulled out, purple condom hugging his creamy cock. He deflated as he sat back on his haunches, staring at his own lap.

"What's up with you, Asmo? You've been acting strange for weeks now, and it's really starting to bother me," you told him, leaning up and scooting closer to sidle up to his side. Under his bangs, he hid his pouting expression. "Is it.. is it me? Did I do so-" "No!" he cried, suddenly defensive and glancing up at you. "No, you- you didn't do anything wrong, y/n.. I.. I'm just not- not feeling up to par, and.. I-I've _never_ not felt up to par for sex.."

"Asmo, what happened?" you cooed softly, gently taking your fingers under his jaw to turn his head to face you fully. His eyes were watery and cheeks splotchy like he was holding in his tears. "You can tell me, baby.."

Asmodeus sniffed and began explaining his conundrum. "I bumped into a-a succubus that I had slept with before.. a pretty powerful demon actually. And she just told me all these horrible things about myself.. That all I.." Asmo truly burst into tears now, little sobs making him tremble. You wrapped your arms around his thin waist as he continued. "She said all I wanted was for people t-to.. to bow down to me? And s-sex? Is that r-*hiccup*-really what people think of me, y/n? I've always b-been afraid of w-what people are saying beh-*hiccup*-hind my back.."

"No, no, Asmo, she doesn't know what she's talking about! She has to just be jealous of you because you're such an icon!" you insisted. His slightly bloodshot eyes stared into your soul as you tried to convince him of what you thought of him.

"You're the Avatar of Lust, Asmo, you can't help some of the things you do, or are driven to do. But you have other things going on in your life. You're involved with the exchange program at school, you model.. And you're not as stuck-up and conceited as everyone makes you out to be, Asmo. You're so sweet, and caring, and I love you, _so much."_

"You help me with my homework, and tell me what color fits my skin tone best, and you make sure there's nothing in my teeth. Asmodeus, you are an incredible demon. You have flaws, yes, but _everyone_ does. Demons, angels, humans, everyone." Asmo hiccuped softly throughout your tangent, big, peach-colored eyes searching your face with tears flowing from them. You leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly, making sure not to cut off his breathing. You tasted the salt of his tears as you freckled his face with your kisses, until his sobs became sniffles.

"You.. you're not lying just- j-just to make me feel better, right?" he asked, expression hopeful, but a little playful. You smiled, kissing the tip of his perky nose. "No, I'm telling the truth, Asmo. I love you for all your imperfections. You don't have to be perfect, because no matter what you are, there's going to be a few bad apples that just don't like you. And it's their loss, truly."

You knew that was just stroking his pride, but you couldn't help it. Now that you knew why Asmo was acting so strangely as of late, you wanted to do everything in your power to make him feel better.

Gently cupping his flawless cheeks, you leaned in and kissed his lips, which was quickly reciprocated just as slow and sensually. You were cautious since he was still emotionally sensitive, but eventually you slid your hands down his chest, gently pulling off the condom still wrapped around him. The tip of his cock was a gorgeous shade of rosy pink - it was like Asmo was literally built to be attractive to everyone and anyone. To his detriment, it seems.

You wrapped your hand around his dick, pulling back just enough to gauge his reaction. He was ten times more responsive now with a little reassurance, sucking in a little breath, eyes bouncing back and forth between yours. He opened his mouth, but you shook your head and shushed him. You hovered close to to him, eyes mapping his blushing, tear-stained cheeks, his eyes fluttering as you pumped him faster. "Y/n.."

You shushed him again with a kiss, his cock jerking to life compared to earlier where he was just going through the motions. He moaned against your mouth, sending the vibrations right to your crotch. You pulled back before you attacked him right then and there, instead adjusting so you leaned with your back against the headboard of his plush, pink-themed bed, pulling his back flush against your front.

Wrapping your arms around him, he melted into your hold, resting his head on your shoulder and squirming a little as you jerked him off from the new angle. He whined into your neck, kissing and nipping at it as you focused on pleasuring the demon. His thighs jerked, the smooth skin flexing as muscles underneath them tensed and stretched. "Aaaaahhh, y-y/n!"

His voice quickly got higher in pitch until he came all over his own stomach, arching his back and writhing between your thighs. He groaned softly, reaching up to turn your head toward himself so you could kiss him, but you weren't done. You continued pumping him while kissing him, making his hips jerk and he gasped against your mouth. "Y/n.."

"I'm gonna treat you, okay? Just relax." He searched your eyes, almost unsure for a moment before he nodded, reaching over the bed to grab a couple of things. Lacking a bit of self-confidence or not, Asmodeus still knew what he wanted. You prepared yourself, rolling the condom on and smothering your cock in lube. He smiled, a strangely wholesome gesture as he slid down on your dick.

"Oooooh," the two of you hummed in unison. He put his warm hands on your thighs, back arched and head resting on your shoulder. His chest heaved, pink nipples flushed and hard. You reached up to tease one of them, pinching and twisting it gently as he rode your cock. "Yeees, y/n, that f-feels so good.." he moaned in your ear, his arm wrapping up around your neck to slide his hand in your hair.

You leaned him a bit further back and hooked your arms under his knees, all of his light weight on you, and began fucking up into him fast and hard. He tensed and gasped, his hand in your hair tightening and eyes rolling back. "Y/nnnn!! Oh yes, yes, yes-" Asmodeus moaned loudly, his cock flopping against his stomach with each aggressive thrust of your hips. Pre-cum leaked out of the bright red tip of him, pooling in his shallow belly button, where his skin wrinkled a little with each slap of your hips against his ass.

"I'm g-gonna come, gonna come, y/n, y/n, y/n, y/nnnnnn AHHhhhH!" He threw his head back, almost smacking you in the face as he did so, groaning loudly as he came down off of his pleasure high. His breath came in fast little bursts, his hips still rolling slowly against you, overstimulating himself and whimpering. "Y/nnnn... fuck.."

You chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss a path up and down from his shoulder to the base of his skull. "Feel better, prince?" you said, smiling against his smooth and clammy skin. "Much better, my love," he replied with a happy grin that lit up his face.

Your favorite expression of the night.


	6. Icing On The Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED - As the Avatar of Gluttony, you assumed correctly that Beelzebub was quite ravenous and feral in bed. But what happens when you tie him down so he can't eat you, with all that delicious food right in front of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW! Foodplay, BDSM, bondage, orgasm denial, cumplay.  
> I love Beel, please give him aftercare in other fics, he deserves the most~

You stared at the ceiling of your bedroom in the Devildom, covered in vines as Beelzebub kissed a pattern on your stomach. Music being your support system when Beel wasn't present, a slow, sensual R&B song played softly from a speaker connected to your D.D.D.

Both of your hands played in his shock of orange hair, soft and untamed in a very Beel way. The smooth leather and beads of his necklaces scraped gently across your skin as he sucked light, rosy spots all over your tummy and chest.

When you had started dating Beel (and even before that point, you had noticed), you realized his intense oral fixation. He loves to bite you when you make love--he refuses to call it "fucking"--and he is always content to kiss the living daylights out of you.

He likes any form of oral sex with you, especially when he's the one giving. He was so sweet and gentle with you--your big, muscly, demonic teddy bear.

"Beel?" you hummed out softly, and he made a grunting sound to signify that he was listening. "I wanna try something new tonight."

That caught the demon's attention. He looked up at you, one bright rusty brow arching. You would never _not_ shiver at that dark, hazy indigo stare. "Like what, peach?"

You smiled at the pet name before urging him up the bed, and he propped himself up on an elbow at your side, and you mentally prepared yourself to jump into the deep end. "I wanna tie you up."

You blurted it out, eyes tracing the curve of his thick waist to avoid meeting his gaze, which you could feel boring into your soul. He touched underneath your chin, nudging it up so you looked at him directly. "Why are you so ashamed of that? I wanna try new stuff too. We can do it."

You couldn't help but beam at him, and he chuckled at you as you tumbled off the bed to grab some smooth black rope. His violet eyes tracked your movements almost menacingly, but he obediently raised his arms above his head when you moved closer to the bed.

"Good boy," you told him, and he puffed out a little breath, the tips of his ears darkening. He was truly a whore for praise.

You tied his hands above his head to your headboard, the wiki on how to tie the knot coming to good use. You both knew if he wanted to break out, he just had to use his demon strength, but he didn't--Beel wanted this as much as you did, or is purely driven by curiosity.

You dragged your fingers down his chest, scratching hard enough to leave red marks and causing the avatar of gluttony to moan. You held a finger up for him. "I'll be back, don't go anywhere." You grinned at his eye roll, climbing off of him and rummaging through a drawer. You found the silk tie quickly, blindfolding the demon.

"Okay?" you asked, running your hands up and down his chest. He nodded, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Alright. Leaving one more time." "You just love to leave me high and dry, don't you, peach?" he grumbles, but there's no malice behind it.

You smiled and give him an overly cheery "toodle-oo!" as you leave--still in your uniform--and head to the kitchen. You grabbed a can that looked similar to your human world Reddi-whip, a peach, and a bottle of honey. You grabbed a few napkins just for clean-up, and pranced back to your room where Beelzebub awaited patiently, cock stiffening in his underwear.

As soon as the door shut, his head was tilted up and he was sniffing. "Is that food?" You giggled a bit. " Yeah, it's for you." "Ah, I'm going to marry you, truly." Still grinning, you shook the can of Soul-Whip and sprayed some of the white, cloudy substance on his stomach.

He flinched, face going slack and dick bouncing slightly. You were silent as you leaned down and slowly, teasingly licked it from his tawny skin, perceivably carved from marble. His body shifted, and you repeated the process on his left, pierced nipple.

Beel hissed, his nipples still as sensitive as ever and budding under your attentions. "Shit.." He let out soft grunts or expletives whenever you would bite down on his skin, or toy with his nipples with your tongue.

You took a bite of the peach as you straddled his hips, his erection prominent against your ass. The juice dripped down onto his chest as you held the fruit, leaning forward and cupping his jaw with your other hand. You used your fingers to tease at his lips, and he opened his mouth for you.

You weren't sure if he'd like this, but it was worth a shot. You leaned forward and kissed him, to which he responded with a moan until you were pushing the chunk of peach into his mouth. He grunted a little from surprise, but the fruit was sucked into his mouth and gone before you knew it.

"Holy shit," he said softly, chest heaving. You giggled. "Like it that much, huh?" Even with the blindfold on, you were still able to see the reddening of his cheeks, which proved answer enough. You took another bite of the peach, kissing him and transferring it to his mouth. He swallowed thickly, lifting his hips and wiggling them a bit. "Please.."

"I know baby, I've got you." You reassured him as you took a final bite of the peach for yourself, chewing and setting the rest of the fruit on a napkin on the nightstand. Next you grabbed the bottle of honey, setting it on the bed nearby and gently begin tugging his boxers down.

He was glorious, over six feet of beautiful sun-kissed skin, a rolling mountain range of abs, pecs, muscles as far as you could see. His waist tapered then flared into hips with defined edges and curves, to lengthen into ripped thighs you would allow him to crush you between. Not to mention his cock, a wondrous 10.7 inches of circumcised sexual glory only a demon could rightfully possess.

And so you began to worship. You drizzled some of the honey on his cock as it lay threateningly against his navel, then leaned down and licked and sucked him clean. His hips bucked, and he grunted softly above you. "More.." he whispered.

You happily obliged, grabbing him to pour some on the tip. It oozed down his shaft, pooling on your hand before you cleaned him up. He writhed every time you repeated this, and after the third, his musky male scent hinted under the sweet smell of the honey, and his pre-cum mixed with the golden substance.

You lifted his legs when you decided you were finished, his cock sticky and wet from his own excrement. You grabbed the Soul-Whip again, and sprayed his ass with it. "Fucking hell, peach.." he mumbled as you lapped up the creamy topping, masking any foul taste of skin you might have met. You sprayed him again, but instead slipped a finger inside the demon.

He gasped, tossing his head back and clenching around your digit. He panted, and after a few minutes of him stretching and squeezing around you and your whispered praises, you began to move. "Ohhh, wow.. Fuck.." He muttered out softly, rolling his hips a bit. " That feel good, baby?" you asked, slipping a second finger in.

He moaned in response, the topping melting and turning into an effective lube at the time as you pushed some inside him. His hips were rocking desperately at the third finger, his mouth hanging open until you curled your fingers. His whole body jolted, and he cried out, cock twitching, but only leaking more pre-cum. “Fuck, stop! I.. I don’t wanna cum like this..” he whined.

”Hmm? You don’t wanna cum like this? How do you wanna cum then?” Your voice got more and more lewd as you fucked his ass with your fingers, his arms tugging at the rope a bit. Still, he wasn’t using his demon strength.

”Please, fuck me, y/n, peach, baby, please.. oh yes, yes, fuck..” He started his praise when you pulled your fingers out and instead moved to line up your cock with his whipped topping-covered orifice. He held tightly onto the rope, the breath leaving his lungs entirely when you started sliding into him. He didn’t inhale again until your hips were flush with his.

His thin brows curved upward, body trembling and growing clammy with sweat at the feeling of you inside him. “You okay?” you asked softly, laying your palm on his stomach and sliding it up his chest. He nodded, lips pressed in a tight line as he tried and failed in masking his soft moans. It disappeared when you pulled back and thrust your hips forward, his mouth falling open and eyes rolling back.

When you did it again, his fingers clawed at his own palms, a small gasp escaping him. “Shit..” he muttered. You began a slow, methodical pace, adjusting your hips to brush against, but not directly touch on, his prostate. He moaned and writhed with each thrust, his stomach muscles tensing when you reached up to play with his pierced nipples. “You’re so beautiful.. my Beel.. my handsome Beel...”

You poured praises on him, a soft smile gracing his features, but the flush of pleasure still present. “You’re so embarrassing, peach..” “You like when I tell you how pretty you are though, right Beel?” He didn’t answer, instead turning his head and focusing on trying to grind his hips against you. You snapped your hips forward, driving right into his gland.

He cried out, eyes going wide and back arching up off the bed momentarily. Everything was so much more intense with two of his senses taken from him. "I asked you a question, Beelzebub." He whined, squirming under you and refusing to look in your direction even if he couldn’t see you, his blush spreading to his ears and neck. You began slowly grinding against his gland, effectively driving him mad. "Fuck, _fuck,_ please, stop, I- I need you- _fuck me_ \- aghh!" "Answer me then. Don't you like when I tell you you're pretty? When I tell you you're doing such a good job for me, or you're doing so well on your Potions?"

He whimpered with each appraisal, for with each one came a rub of your cock against his swollen prostate. "Please.. yes! I like it- I love it! I.. I love it when you say that stuff.." Maybe it was because he was a ginger, or maybe it was the contrast of the black blindfold, but you swore his face and neck got a deeper shade of red. "See? That wasn't that hard, was it, sweetie?"

He threw his head back and yelled out the loudest moan you had ever heard when you began fucking him ruthlessly. Worried his brothers would come barging in, you clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle him. You kind of (definitely) liked the way your hand fit over his gluttonous mouth, his eyes fluttering above your pinkie underneath the fabric, you could see. You felt his hot breath on your palm and from his nose, and the vibrations from his moans and whimpers.

He nodded frantically when your hips moved in a new direction, his large, veiny hands moving to grasp desperately at you, your skin, your shoulder, hip, thigh, _something._ But without using his inhuman strength, they stayed snug against each other above his head, writhing against the confines. His next moan came out a little whinier, back arching as he bounced his hips against your thrusts. He tugged at your shoulder, pulling you down closer to his face.

You removed your hand only to replace it with your lips, the avatar of gluttony hungrily reciprocating. His thick, muscle-y legs hooked behind your ass as you pounded him into the mattress. “Fuck! Oh yes, yes, yeah, shit.. shit-shit-nghh!” You let him breathe for only a moment and he was on a breathless rampant, cursing and exclaiming how good you were fucking him. It boosted your ego quite a bit.

”You wanna cum for me baby?” He nodded frantically, the curve of his brows making their desperate expression appearing from under the silk. “What do you say?” “Please! Please! Please I wanna cum, I wanna cum, fuck, please!” He didn’t last three more thrusts before he was cumming all over himself with just a brush of your fingers across his neglected cock.

His head was tossed back, tears pooling in his masked eyes from laying down, mouth wide open and body taut in pure bliss. If the man could glow, you were positive he would be right now. “Nn-hnngghh.. nmmmm..” he mumbled incoherently as he came down from his high, eyes still closed as you got up to clean up and removed the blindfold.

You wiped him down with a warm, wet cloth, his muscles twitching every now and then. By the time you were both cleaned up and you crawled back into bed with the demon, he was fast asleep. In his slumber, he rolled toward your warmth, nuzzling his enormous body as close and as small as he could make himself.


	7. So.. Tired..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is literally impossible for you to not want to make sweet love to Belphegor right now. The only thing is, he's asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW! Somnophilia.  
> Literally so soft. Everyone's just a little tired. :)

**Little teaser for the Belphie chapter, since it feels like it’s been decades since I updated. You guys deserve to be fed. I promise I’m gonna finish this. I have work and now go to school full time, so my schedule got really packed really fast! While you’re waiting, maybe go check out my other fic(s?) if you’re into My Hero Academia, and _definitely_ check out my Bookmarks. You won’t regret it.**

  
Lately, Belphegor had stopped cuddling his cow-print pillow, which you were sure was a couple thousand years old and definitely _needed_ to be replaced.

And you were the replacement.

Belphie coddled you in his arms, face lax and lips slightly parted, soft, sleepy inhales and exhales making them push out a bit. His black and white hair stuck up in a couple of different places, but mostly hid his closed violet eyes. His skin was aglow from the moonlight coming from the attic window, his little metal fan turning back and forth diligently.

You were so close, your thigh nestled between his, your arms tucked against his chest, his wrapped around you under his blanket. Everything smelled like him. You'd think that someone who sleeps their life away would smell like sweat, or dank from staying in one room forever, but he had.. well, an attic smell. He smelled like damp cedar and laundry detergent, and it made you want to bury your face in his chest and die there.

Everything about him, you thought was perfect. You were a bit lazy in the human realm anyways, so it's great that you quickly got attached to the literal _embodiment_ of laziness in the Devildom. _And_ he was handsome. You kind of wanted to kiss him now.

Wait, what are you thinking? The man's asleep! Isn't that... assault? Ah, but he's always half-asleep, and I can just wake him up! Oh, he'd probably slap me if I woke him up.

After further inner turmoil, you made the decision to kiss him, and just worship his sleeping body a bit! There's no harm in that, right?

So you kissed his sleeping lips, soft and pliant under your tiny amount of force on them. You kept kissing his skin, trailing your lips down his jaw and to the parts of his neck you could reach. You heard a deep little giggle, jerking back, but his eyes were still closed. His brows furrowed slightly, and in this bothered state, you managed to roll him onto his back.

His hands dropped down on either side of him, a happy little smile on his sleeping face. He definitely wasn't in his usual deep, death-like sleep, which you were kind of happy about.


End file.
